El idiota soñador
by Mafius
Summary: Una historia de Matsuda. Cuidado que hay Spoil


**EL IDIOTA SOÑADOR**

-No puedo encontrar la solución –dijo Near preocupado –este nuevo Kira se esconde muy bien.

Todos estaban tensos por la situación. Luego de dos años de la muerte de Light, un nuevo Kira apareció. Nadie tenía idea en donde buscar. Nadie excepto uno.

-Yo creo saber quien, o más bien quienes son este nuevo Kira, y donde pueden esconderse –dijo Matsuda desde su silla.

Los presentes en la habitación voltearon hacia donde él se encontraba, y un instante después siguieron con sus cosas, sin prestarle atención.

-¡Oh, vamos! Por lo menos escúchenme –pidió el pobre Matsuda.

-Está bien. –Dijo Near –¿Qué tienes para decir?

Matsuda comenzó con su explicación y, mientras hacía esto, subió sus pies a la silla y se llevó el pulgar a la boca.

-Por eso creo que ese grupo de estudiantes universitarios son el nuevo Kira, y que allí se esconden –concluyó luego de un rato.

-Por supuesto¿cómo no lo había pensado? –dijo Near sorprendido –ahora todo está claro. Debemos mandar un equipo allí ahora mismo para arrestarlos.

-Yo quiero encabezar ese grupo –dijo Matsuda lleno de valor, mientras todos lo miraban con admiración.

El equipo de 6 hombres (incluido Matsuda) llegó al lugar, vestidos todos con chalecos antibala y cascos, por si el dueño de la Death Note tenía los ojos del Shinigami.

Al entrar al lugar se repitió una vieja escena. Los cascos fueron quitados de sus cabezas, por nadie. En realidad, por nadie que pudieran ver. Otra vez un Shinigami estúpido había sido engañado por el dueño de la Death Note y fue mandado a proteger la guarida. Pero los que se llevaron la sorpresa fueron los Kira, al ver que bajo los cascos tenían la cara tapada con una especie de máscara, unida a la ropa que llevaban bajo el chaleco.

-Otra vez ese idiota de Matsuda tenía razón –dijo Near desde la base de operaciones –el Shinigami hizo lo mismo que aquella vez.

Ahora estaban adentro. Los estudiantes eran siete, y estaban armados. No dudaron ni un segundo en disparar.

Contra la lluvia de balas, el equipo de Matsuda solo pudo esconderse.

-Vamos, Tota, tu puedes –se dijo Matsuda a si mismo. Se armó de valor y salió. Solo siete disparos salieron de su arma. Los siete estudiantes cayeron al suelo, pero ninguno herido de muerte. Los disparos de Matsuda habían sido con una tremenda precisión.

Los estudiantes fueron arrestados inmediatamente y Matsuda guardó la Death Note en un lugar seguro.

Una hora más tarde, Matsuda entraba triunfal a la sala de operaciones, con la Death Note en las manos.

Todos lo aplaudían y lo ovacionaban.

"Matsuda! Matsuda!" repetían todos.

Lleno de gloria, se paró en el medio de la habitación y alzó la Death Note, como mostrando su trofeo.

De pronto, sintió un dolor en la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su escritorio. Todos estaban haciendo su trabajo.

-¡Matsuda! Hace más de media hora que te pedí una chocolatada. Deja de dormir y ve a traérmela. –Gritó Near desde el centro de la habitación, donde jugaba con sus juguetes.

Todavía con un hilo de baba en la boca, Matsuda se levantó y se rascó la cabeza, mientras miraba el robot de juguete que Near le había arrojado para despertarlo. Sin muchas ganas, se encaminó hacia la cocina. El chico ya lo tenía cansado. Desde que llegó a Japón por un difícil caso lo había tomado como su sirviente.

-Estúpido niño –se dijo a si mismo en voz alta –si tuviese una Death Note. –Se quedó en silencio por un instante –No, Tota¿qué estupideces estás diciendo?

Al llegar a la cocina, abrió la heladera y saco un poco de leche. Al cerrar la puerta, notó algo sobre la mesada que antes no estaba. Un cuaderno negro. Por un momento se sorprendió, pero enseguida lo entendió.

-Mierda, sigo soñando –se dijo, largando un gran suspiro.

Se acercó y tomó el cuaderno. Al darse vuelta vio a un gran Shinigami con alas, que lo miraba sonriente.

-Soy Drel y soy un...

-Dios de la muerte, si lo se –interrumpió Matsuda, como acostumbrado a lo que escuchaba –ahórrate la explicación.

Al Shinigami le empezaba a interesar ese humano.

-Lo que tienes en tus manos es una...

-Death Note –volvió a interrumpir Matsuda –si escribo el nombre de una persona aquí, esa persona morirá.

-Bueno, parece que sabes de esto. –dijo Drel sonriendo – Entonces¿la usarás?

Matsuda lo pensó un momento. En el sueño anterior había jugado a ser L, no tendría nada de malo jugar un rato a ser Kira.

-Está bien, la usaré –dijo Matsuda –Ahora me las vas a pagar mocoso.

Sacó una lapicera del bolsillo de su camisa y comenzó a escribir. Si algo tenía de bueno, era su memoria. Recordaba perfectamente todos los nombres que Mikami había escrito en el Death Note falso.

Cuando terminó de escribir el nombre de Near y las especificaciones de la muerte, siguió con los nombres de los integrantes del grupo del niño, pero esta vez solo los nombres. Ya que estaba, agregó a Aizawa, Ide y Mogui, que eran sus amigos, pero en este momento el era Kira, y no tenia piedad con nadie. Le hacía mucha gracia pensar en eso.

-¡Tonto! –Grito Near –¿dónde está mi... –y dejó de hablar. El chico entró a la cocina, sirvió un poco de café caliente de la cafetera y se lo dio a Matsuda.

-Aquí tiene señor Matsuda, perdone mi incompetencia, usted se merece todo mi respeto –dijo Near, que ya no era él.

-Buen chico –dijo Matsuda, mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño con su mano.

Un momento después, Near cayó hacia un costado, con el corazón detenido. Mientras esto pasaba, tanto Aizawa, Ide y Mogui, como el equipo de Near caían muertos de un ataque al corazón. A Matsuda no le gustó para nada ver morir a Near, pero no era real, y además, el era un Kira sin piedad con nadie.

Matsuda salió a la calle y miró a Drel.

-Quiero los ojos –le dijo.

-A cambio me quedaré con la mitad del tiempo que te queda de vida.

-Acepto.

-Muy bien –dijo el Shinigami, entregándole sus ojos. Ahora Matsuda podía ver los nombres de cualquier persona a la que le viera la cara.

Empezó a caminar por la calle, con el Death Note en su mano, sin miedo a mostrarlo ya que nadie excepto ellos sabía de su existencia. Comenzó a escribir muchos nombres, y cada persona que se le cruzaba en la calle, moría de un paro cardíaco a los cuarenta segundos. No hacía distinción alguna, sean hombres, mujeres o niños. Solo quería aprovechar para jugar al asesino antes de que Near lo despierte realmente para seguir usándolo de esclavo.

Los cadáveres eran cada vez más. La gente que corría a ayudar a las victimas, se convertían en victimas ellos mismos.

Matsuda miró al Shinigami que volaba a su lado, dejando de escribir por un momento.

-Dime Drel. ¿Por qué me diste la Death Note? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Porque estaba muy aburrido. Un amigo Shinigami me dijo que los humanos son muy divertidos, y tenía razón.

-Ese Shinigami es Ryuk¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó sorprendido

-Porque yo...

Aún soñando, Matsuda mantenía su torpeza, y no vio que la vereda se levantaba frente a él. Tropezó y cayó, golpeándose la cara contra el suelo.

-¡Ay¡Mi nariz! –Gritó, secándose la sangre –me duele mucho.

Tardó un momento para darse cuenta.

-¿Me duele? Como es posible si esto es...

Matsuda quedó completamente paralizado, sentado en la calle. ¿Tan estúpido podía ser¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Pero esa era la cruel realidad. Su sueño había terminado cuando Near le había arrojado el juguete. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba viendo horrorizado la gran cantidad de cadáveres que yacían en la calle. Todos inocentes, también sus amigos, por su estupidez estaban muertos.

De pronto tuvo una reacción. Agarró la Death Note y escribió. Luego la dejó caer, abrazó sus rodillas y se rompió en lágrimas.

Drel estaba completamente satisfecho, nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida. El Shinigami reía a carcajadas mientras observaba el nombre escrito en la Death Note, "Tota Matsuda".

* * *

wiii, primer fic... talvez ultimo :P

agradecimentos: a Mello, Near, Rock Lee, Faye, Mariana, Geisha, etc etc... por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, corregirlo, subirlo, ayudarme con un par de cosas y etc XDD

Puteadas: a todos los ke bardean a Matsuda-sama ¬¬


End file.
